The Klaw
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} The Klaw is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 73rd episode overall. Plot The Bulldogs are losing this game, so Mr. Krabs brings in some members from the disbanded Krusty Krushers team! Transcript episode begins as it has fast forwarded a couple of weeks since the fourth match of the tournament. Kobe is standing about as he sits down in which he hears someone breathing below him. It’s Patrick. Kobe: Woah, sorry Pat man… Patrick: I’m sat on by a couch. except for Lexi stares at him. Lexi: Sorry guys, I’ve tried to get him to stop it. Squidward: I just wonder why he’s still using that joke after two years. Kobe: According to the tournament list… looks at what he’s written on his hand. Kobe: Bone-Town Crushers, no.. sorry. The Unknowns. crash and the lights turn off as Patrick shines a torch. Patrick: What I’ve heard is that they grind your bones into their bread… switches the lights on. Kobe: That would be a giant. You need to lay off the references pal. Patrick: I don’t even know what you mean? sighs… Kobe: Anyways…I’ve heard that they’re a nice team. Squidward (mummers): LeBron would have killed us at doing practice at the chance. Kobe: Yes Squidward. LeBron should have done more practice. I think we should too. Squidward: I’m taping my mouth shut next time. Kobe: Actually… wait a minute, didn’t we already do this when I was subbing for you guys? Patrick: You don’t have a YouTube channel, I do… it’s called Dabtrik, I’ve only got 2 subs. looks sad like a dog. Squidward: Did you make two accounts to sub for yourself? Lexi: Nope Squidward… it was me and SpongeBob. Patrick to make him feel better. SpongeBob: Yeah… his 2015 diary. We did. Kobe: So that means we’ll have a chance this time to beat them at their own game! Squidward: Unless you had a DVD of what happened… yeah sure. Kobe: I taped it from some guys on the internet because this gym has CCTV. They even made a little boxset and I didn’t have to pay a dime! signals Kobe to stop saying anything about money. Kobe whispering: SpongeBob? Why are you signalling something to me? SpongeBob: Mr Krabs and money… Kobe: What happened to them anyways? to… Mr Krabs and the rest of the team as he looks at the bill that he’s been given by Pearl. Mr Krabs: This bill here is for 10 dollars… his claw off. 10 THOUSAND DOLLARS! WHAT THE FRICK did you spend it on?! of the team members tries to speak but something is thrown at him. Mr Krabs: I’m going to have to close the team down. member of the team logs onto the internet to email the POBA, who get an instant email, the person who receives it quickly logs on to edit the tournament. Meanwhile, during practice… Kobe gets a notification on his phone about the change. Kobe: Guys… guys… Just got a notification. The Krusty Krushers is gone… Everyone (except for Squidward): Wait, what? Kobe: Yep… POBA’s just updated the list… all the Krusty Krushers games are gone. SpongeBob: Doesn’t anyone see this is weird stuff going on? ???: Not as much as what’s gonna happen to Patrick in a minute. looks to Larry, back from Cleveland. Larry: So, what (imitates SpongeBob) “weird stuff” has been going on whilst I was away? Kobe: Almost half the season… either in matches going on… or just now. doesn’t look at any of them except for Patrick who he raises a claw to. Lexi runs to straight in front of the starfish. Kobe: Get out of the way, babe… runs in front of Larry as she punches him in the stomach. Larry falls to the floor and Kobe raises an eyebrow up. Lexi: What guys? I trained whilst I had that turn with Justin… Kobe: Who? Lexi: Doesn’t matter… (goes to snog Patrick.) Kobe: Knew I made a right choice. Squidward: You never even chose her… Kobe: Squid… this is such a good moment… don’t ruin it. as the team are about to pack up from their practice for today, someone knocks on the door as they just then burst in afterwards. Mr Krabs: Ye ‘eard the news? of them shake their heads to say no. Mr Krabs: Some ‘reason’ we had to quit… so, here… you can have a couple of my team members for free, nope. Scratch that, $3.99. Kobe: WHAT? That’s more than a Krabby Patty at the KK. Mr Krabs: Ye either have them or not. Kobe: Fine… but I’m eating at the Chum Bucket next time. Krabs leaves the gym as the remaining members stand there, confused. Kobe: Hmm… I’ve got a perfect thing for you guys to do. to the next match where Kobe has a golden seat and the Bulldogs look like the rich guys on the court. Announcer: Welcome to the next match with The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, sponsored by The Krusty Krab. And I see that the sponsor is looking at me with what it seems to be binoculars, so please… go buy a Krabby Patty before he raises the prices up due to Tarvis. Squidward (on the court): Who the right tentacle is Tarvis? Guy that Kobe is using as a leg rest: Me. I used to be a leader… and then I had to go into basketball for money. I earned no money because the coach was a cheapskate. is taken out with a dart as the match begins, the other team (The Unknown) have already scored 20 points with the Bulldogs at 18. Larry: Sponge. Give me a boost! throws a Boost chocolate bar at him as he catches it. Larry: What the heck? SpongeBob: Sorry! I had in my pocket, it was going to melt. Unknown’s team members get their eyes onto the bar as they pummel Larry for it, meanwhile, Patrick scores a point for the team. SpongeBob: Good work, Patrick… coughes at him. SpongeBob: And you Larry… give me the chocolate next. throws it as SpongeBob catches it, the team follow him instead as Larry now has the ball and signals for Patrick and Lexi to give him a boost to score 2 points for the team. SpongeBob accidentally throws the chocolate at Kobe, who is confused before those team members bash him. We then transition to the end of the match as Kobe, bashed as the Bulldogs won the match and has chocolate everywhere. OF EPISODE. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs Category:SBCA Category:2018 Category:TheJasbre202